


That 70’s Fic

by ReesieReads



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s02e21 Timephoon!, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Huey Duck Needs A Nap, I Don't Even Know, This Was Just An Excuse To Use Excessive Seventies Slang, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: After the Timephoon incident, Webby and Dewey are talking a bit strangely.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	That 70’s Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookies_loves_duckies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_loves_duckies/gifts).



After Louie’s grounding, the adults set to cleaning. The place was a  _ mess  _ after the Timephoon, and it was best to keep the manor clean in between different adventures (or else the mess would pile up out of control). Della excused the kids from helping though, something about not wanting to put them to work after a traumatic experience (which felt odd considering they went through stuff like that all the time).

Either way though, that left Huey, Dewey, and Webby with time to kill.

“I can’t believe Bubba!” Huey exclaimed excitedly, pulling off his western hat and poncho to throw them onto the floor, “he’s so advanced! It’s incredible! Oh, this is going to make an  _ amazing  _ entry in the JWG!”

“Far out man,” Dewey replied with a grin. For some reason Webby and him had both refused to take off the weird hippie clothes, something about not wanting to throw away their ‘funky threads.’

“You must be stoked!” Webby exclaimed.

Huey paused, looking at his brother in confusion. Dewey’s weird catchphrases and such  _ usually  _ caught him off guard, but this felt like something else entirely. “...Yeah, I am. Are you two okay? You’re talking really weirdly.”

“We’re cool, dude,” the middle triplet replied, “but that Time stuff was real freaky deaky.”

“Yeah, everything’s sound as a pound, Huey!” Webby chimed in, fidgeting with the purple headband in her hair. “All good vibes here now that we’re back at the crib!”

“How was the ol’ west though?” Dewey asked, peering from behind pink circle glasses to look at Huey skeptically. “Whats the lowdown, dork?”

“Uh…” Huey looked from one sibling to another, taking a small step away as he tried to process… whatever the hell was happening right now. Dewey and Webby could be weird sure, but this wasn’t the typical weird. “It was fine I guess? Met some sheriff and helped him save his town, the usual stuff. What… What about you two? Where’d you even go?”

“The seventies!” Webby yelled enthusiastically, “it was totally stellar!”

_ ‘The seventies huh? Well that explains the weird clothes and language.’ _

“You guys realize you’re back now right?” Huey asked, “you don’t have to talk like that anymore.”

Dewey frowned, “what are you talking about? We’re just having a usual confab, don’t be such a spaz.”

“Huey,” Webby continued, “what’s got you buggin’ out? Oh, are there still some off the hook pirates or radical ninjas around?”

Blinking owlishly, Huey let out a long sigh. “You know what? I’m too tired for this, I’m going to go talk to Lou.”

“Later days!” Dewey yelled.

“Peace, love, and granola!” Webby exclaimed.

Huey let out a frustrated yell as he stomped off, the two’s conversation echoing behind him.

“Come on Webs, let’s blow this taco stand!”

“Right! We gotta skitty if we’re gonna find those bomb cave ducks!”

He needed a nap.


End file.
